Le destin de Bob
by Norfendre Wolf
Summary: Si part malheur vous refusez de suivre le destin que vous offre Mahyar, vous aurez des problèmes.


_**Coucou tout le monde. Comment sa va?**_

 _ **J'espère que ça va bien car voici bien car voici une petite fic pour changer un peu. Pour les prochain chapitre des héros du Deuillevent, patientez un peu. Je n'est pas envie d'avoir une émeute de fanwritteur(se) devant chez moi.**_

 _ **J'espère que sa vous plaira. Et bonne lecture.**_

 _ **PS: Je ne touche pas d'argent avec mes fic, mais par contre il y une seule chose que pourrait touché: C'est votre ... Plaisir (solo de guitare). Désolé, j'ai toujours voulu faire cette blague. ^^**_

 _ **Le destin de Bob**_

Bob avait invité Fanta chez lui pour boire un café.

(Bob) Tu veux encore un peu café Fanta ?

(Fanta) Non merci. Je dois y aller.

Bob a reçu un message sur son téléphone.

(Bob) Eh merde !

(Fanta) Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

(Bob) Mahyar m'a envoyé mon destin du moi prochain. Écoute ça un peu: je vais me cogner trois fois contre les portes des placards de la cuisine; je vais casser la gueule au type qui distribue des prospectus; je vais attraper une gastro; je vais avoir une mauvaise réponse a un jeu télévisé; je vais perdre patience avec ma copine au téléphone; je vais avoir la visite de trois témoin de Jéhovah et… Ah bah, putain!

(Fanta) Quoi?! Tu vas mourir ?

(Bob) Je vais gagner 10000 balles.

(Fanta) Et c'est quand ?

(Bob) C'est à la fin du mois.

(Fanta) Eh bah c'est bien non?

(Bob) Je me demande si je peux bien les gagner tout de suite.

(Fanta) Eh oh, t'es malade. On ne change pas le destin comme ça.

(Bob) Je vais essayer de téléphoner à Mahyar.

(Mahyar) Mahyar, j'écoute.

(Bob) Salut Mahyar. Je voudrais savoir s'il est possible de changer mon destin du moi.

(Mahyar) Votre non ?

(Bob) Bob Lennon.

(Mahyar) Et tu veux changer quoi ?

(Bob) Eh bien, je vais gagner 10000 balles à la fin du moi et je voudrais bien les gagner tout de suite, quoi.

(Mahyar) Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive avant les 10000 balles ?

(Bob) Oh je me cogne la tète. Des trucs dans le genre.

(Mahyar) Selon le règlement, si tu veux l'argent tout de suite, toutes les épreuves de ton destin du moi doivent se produire dans la même journée aussi.

(Bob) Ah bah c'est parfais. On ferra comme ça.

(Mahyar) T'es sur ?

(Bob) Oui oui

Mahyar est en train de faire un rire démoniaque.

(Mahyar) Bonne journée.

(Bob) Merci (il raccroche). Tu vois mon vieux, je fais tout mon destin aujourd'hui et j'ai mes 10000 balles.

(Fanta) Es tu bien sure de se que tu fais Bob ?

(Bob) T'inquiète pas mon … (il se déplace vers la cuisine) où est-ce que je m'en vais ?

(Fanta) Bah dans la cuisine.

(Bob) On dirait que je n'ai pas le contrôle…

(PAF *3)

(Fanta) Putain, les trois coups de tète sur les portes de placard.

(Bob) Je les ai pris tout les trois d'affilé.

(Fanta) Tu as demandé de faire tout ton destin aujourd'hui.

(Bob) Et bien là j'en ai plus envie.

(Fanta) Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

(Bob) Mais je ne sais pas, moi.

(Fanta) Merde! Tu vas tabasser le mec qui distribue des prospectus.

(Bob) Ah non! Il n'est pas question!

(Fanta) Tu peux plus changer ton destin maintenant!

(Bob) Oh; fait chier! (Il ouvre sa porte et vois le mec qui distribue les prospectus). Écoute mon vieux, ça te dirai que tu ne mettes plus de prospectus dans ma boite.

(Le distributeur) Ah d'accord.

(Bob) Je ne l'ai lis jamais de toute façon.

(Le distributeur) Alors je n'en remettrais plus.

(Bob) C'est cool.

(Le distributeur) C'est cool.

(Bob) Merci. (PAF et il ferme la porte) T'as vu ça, le coup est parti tout seul.

(Fanta) C'est ce que je te dis; tu n'y es pour rien.

(Bob) Tien? On dirait que je vais aux toilettes.

(Fanta) Attend, c'est normal. Selon la liste, tu en es à la gastro.

(Bob) Oh merde! (Il ferma la porte des WC. (A ce passage, je vous demande de mettre le générique d'Aventure sur cette scène.)Fanta entendait Bob en train de crier de douleur pendant quelque seconde. Puis viens le silence. Bob rouvre la porte.) Ca va j'ai terminé! (Le téléphone sonne.) Oh quoi encore?!

(Fanta) Ca doit être la mauvaise réponse au jeu télévisé.

(Bob) Allo ?

(Le présentateur) Bonjour. Vous êtes à l'antenne. Qui a interprété la chanson « Bienvenu sur internet »?

(Bob) « Bienvenu sur internet »?

(Fanta) Mathieu Sommet.

(Bob) Qu'est-ce t'as dis ?

(Fanta) Mathieu Sommet.

(Bob) Qui ?

(Fanta) Mathieu Sommet !

(Bob) Mathieu Sommet.

(Le présentateur) Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Antoine Daniel, mais Mathieu Sommet !

(Bob en raccroche le téléphone) Mais j'avais dis la bonne réponse!

(Fanta) Tu ne peux plus changer le destin!

Le téléphone sonne.

(Bob) Et çà, qu'est-ce que c'est?

(Fanta) Euh attend voir… Là tu perds patience avec ta copine.

(Bob) Allo ?

(Sophie (nom tiré au hasard, désolé)) Allo ?

(Bob) Ah Sophie, merde! (Il raccroche.) Bon, qu'est-ce qui a ensuite ?

(Fanta) On en est la visite des trois témoins de Jéhovah.

On sonne à la porte.

(Bob) Attend un peu. Là, je vais m'en occupé.

(Le premier témoin) Bonjour. Ça serait pour…

(Bob) Non!

On sonne une deuxième fois à la porte.

(Le deuxième témoin) Est-ce que vous connaissez …

(Bob) Non!

On sonne une troisième fois à la porte

(Le troisième témoin qui chante) Jésus reviens (il là chanter la même phrase 4 fois).

(Bob) Non !

On sonne une quatrième fois à la porte.

(Un inconnu) Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes l'heureux gagnant de 10000€.

(Bob) Non!

Bon, j'espère que ça lui sert de leçon (désolé Bob). J'espère que sa vous auras plus. On se retrouvera bien pour une prochaine fic. Tchao tout le monde. ^^


End file.
